


118. Machu Picchu

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [118]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	118. Machu Picchu

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten: Machu Picchu** _   
**players only. backdated. takes place after the boys[spend a rough night in Aguas Calientes](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/27485.html).**

It's incredible. It's funny how much bigger it looks in person than in all the pictures Sam's ever seen. And strangely enough, until Ryan had found out, he'd had no clue you could climb the mountain behind it. He's still not sure of the brilliance of that and he's pretty sure his insurance for _Man on a Ledge_ forbids him from doing half the shit he's done on this trip but oh well. What they don't know... "Just think," he says to Ryan, smiling at his lover. "The Spaniards never found this. The locals all knew it was here but no one else did until they brought Hiram Bingham up."

"You'd think it would've been hard to miss," Ryan replies. The view is friggin' amazing, and the ruins are massive. The air is a little thin up here, they had to get up at 4 a.m. to get in line for tickets for Huayna Picchu, and then the climb up was incredibly challenging, with more to come. But Ryan couldn't be much happier.

"Yeah, but there were no real roads up here and everything grows so fast. The moment the Inca heard the Spanish had come, they abandoned it and it just disappeared back into the jungle. There was no reason for the Spaniards to come up here. There was so much gold in the main cities and since this was more of a retreat for the emperor, there weren't all that many who actually knew about it then."

Throughout Sam's explanation, Ryan watches his lover with a little smile on his face. He adores it when Sam gets like this, so enthusiastic about a place's history. "You are so sexy," he murmurs, checking over his shoulder first to make sure they have no eavesdroppers. "When are we going to do a 'seducing the professor' roleplay?"

"As soon as we get back," Sam says, instantly aroused by the idea. "Maybe in New York. Bet the club has a nice little classroom set-up somewhere."

Thrilled with Sam's response, Ryan grins ear to ear. "Will you wear your glasses?" he whispers, nearly bouncing on his toes when he asks the question.

Sam nods, slightly more reluctant about that part of things. "You really like them, don't you?"

Ryan shrugs, perplexed by Sam's tone. "I think they'd fit," he explains. "And yeah, it's... an extra layer. Of sexy." He chuckles. "If you wore them all the time, I'd just be trying to get you out of them."

Sam laughs and nods. "Yeah, okay." He smiles at Ryan, glancing at all the couples around them, touching each other without a second thought. "Wish I could kiss you," he murmurs.

"Eh." Ryan shrugs again, and tries to hide how much the casual gesture costs him. "I'm all sweaty anyway." He knows exactly what Sam means. Someday... no, probably not even then. "Want to grab a picture?"

"Yeah." Sam turns to the girl standing closest to them. "Hey, would you mind taking a picture of my mate and me?" She agrees and he hands the camera over, slinging his arm around Ryan's neck. It's not a kiss, but it's close enough. For now.

God, that feels good -- so damn good for Ryan just to put his arm around Sam's waist in the broad daylight, witnesses and all. He smiles at the camera, squinting just a little in the bright sunshine. And secretly curls his fingers into the fabric of Sam's t-shirt.

Sam gets the girl to take a couple of pictures - make sure they have Huayna Picchu behind them and a good part of the city and the sun at the right angle. She's happy to oblige and Sam guesses they must not look as rough as he feels. She gets him to do the same for her and her friend and he and Ryan chat with them for a few minutes about how cool everything is and yeah, they're both from Australia while the girls are from the States -- New Jersey. The girls mention they're spending another night in Aguas Calientes and they're going to check out the hot springs later, but Sam nips any invitation in the bud with a mention that they're heading back to Cusco tonight. Jungle tomorrow.

Listening in, Ryan is relieved to hear Sam smoothly tread dangerous waters. He smiles at the girls and takes his camera back, already looking ahead to their next climb.

"See. I'm irresistible, even with the scruff," Sam teases, eyes sparkling behind his sunglasses, as they head back down to the main part of the city.  



End file.
